poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Facing the Grand Design!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Facing the Grand Design in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with James' Inkay eating a croissant) James: '''How do you like it, Inkay? '''Jessie: '''No one's gonna take it from you, so slow down. '''James: '''I believe that's your favorite food isn't it? '''Major Nixel: '''Look down there. '''Xenon Onslaught: '''Here comes our enemies and Philmac. '''Jessie: '''Time to put in a dissnance day's work! '''Donita Donata: '''This is gonna be fun, when I get my hand on the DigiDestined's crests! Xenon Onslaught: Your still have those crests?! (Now we go to the heroes sees a rocky tower) '''Ash Ketchum: '''A UFO? I know what that means, it's a spaceship aliens riding. '''Izzy Izumi: '''True, but the UFO's full name is "Unidentified Flying Objects." '''Double-D: '''That's correct, Izzy. '''Serena: '''Guess, what? You can see real ones on the map, just up ahead. '''Clemont: '''While it's true there had been many alleged UFO sightings, that have occurred at the peak of grace tower, those sightings prove to be something different. There's no scientific evidence to back it up. '''Bonnie: '''Well I think those Aliens are real, they do. Maybe they have lots of cute Pokémon with them, you know? '''Henry Wong: '''As long as we haven't seen those black disgusting looking Aliens from the movie "Aliens." '''Ash Ketchum: '''I like to meet a Pokémon from space, that be cool. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah. Like if we see a Legendary Pokémon from space, like... Deoxys or Rayquaza. (Then the bush moves as the heroes look to see a Malamar) '''Ash Ketchum: It’s a Malamar! Pikachu: Pika! Princess Anna and Queen Elsa: Huh? Teslo: Not that Malamar again! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Facing the Grand Design! '''Narrator: During their journey to Coumarine City, our heroes reunite with their old allies, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. But to their unexpected surprise, the girls introduce their Pokémon friend which happens to be a Malamar at the foot of the rocky mountain called Grace Tower. Serena: Hey, that’s a Malamar isn’t it? Clemont: It is! It looks like the one who hypnotized us that time! Izzy Izumi: I bet it'll do it again as an act of revenge! Ash Ketchum: Careful, everyone! Watch out for the light! Ed: Do not look at the light! Thus you get hypnotized! Emerl: Don't look at it! (Everyone shut their eyes) Queen Elsa: Now, wait a minute! What is going on here? What is everybody talking about? Princess Anna: Yeah, is there something wrong? Ash Ketchum: Girls, you don’t understand! Malamar is an evil Pokémon! Clemont: It wants to take over the world as part of an evil grand design! Serena: And it will hypnotize you girls into completing its evil plans just like it did to us! Queen Elsa: What?! Tai Kamiya: '''Don't you get it? That's the evil Malamar we encounted back at the Radio Observatory! It hypnotized our friends, including my little sister, Kari. She and our friends almost killed us is all because of Malamar! '''Queen Elsa: A Pokémon plotting to take over the world?! Why that's the silliest thing we've ever heard! Princess Anna: Yeah! And clearly, you’re the ones who fail to understand! This Malamar would never use its hypnotic powers for selfish interests like taking over the world! It’s different! Bonnie: Different?! Yeah, right! Tigger: We saw that evil Pokemon for real! Ash Ketchum: The Malamar we encountered almost forced my Pikachu to kill me back at the radio observatory! What makes you so certain that your Malamar is different? Queen Elsa: Because we met it at the place it lives in the forest. It helps and protects both people and Pokémon from any source of danger. Princess Anna: These Malamar are very kind and gentle and they make fantastic friends to anyone who roams this forest. Serena: Friends?! No way! The Malamar we met was cruel and evil! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, ever since our encounter with the evil Malamar, we've all came to conclusion that all Malamar are evil Pokémon! So, we don’t trust any Malamar! Especially yours! Princess Anna: But Ash, we have proof that this Malamar and the other ones are completely different. We can prove it to you if you let Malamar show you the place it lives. Kristoff: What's going on over here? Queen Elsa: It's our friends, Kristoff. They believe that Malamar are specified as evil Pokémon? Kristoff: What?! You kids think that all Malamar are evil Pokémon? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You should know better than to think badly of any Pokémon like that. - - Ash Ketchum: But, but, but, Malamar aren't good Pokémon! Queen Elsa: Yes they are, Ash and we can prove it. Clemont: Yeah, right. You expect us to get hypnotized by it after it shows us its home? Queen Elsa: We expect all of you… to trust us. Malamar, would you be so kind to show them your home? Malamar: Mal. (floats aways) Ash and friends: Huh? Pikachu: Pika? Princess Anna: It’s this way. Queen Elsa: Follow us. (Everyone reluctantly follows Malamar and the girls through the forest although they were a bit cautious if what the girls say is true or not. They continue walking through the forest until they come to a large glen full of cherry blossom trees and bushes full of berries. Elsa pulls the vines open for the kids to walk through.) Queen Elsa: It's through here. (Ash and his friends are silent for they felt very cautious about Malamar since their previous encounter with one. Elsa smiles at them.) Queen Elsa: It's alright. Princess Anna: Malamar is not going to hurt you. Trust us. (The kids start to feel a little better. With no choice but to trust the girls, Ash goes first and walks into the glen. There he sees many Malamar and Inkay gathering berries for the random Pokémon. Ash was completely loss at words.) Serena: Wow, look at all the Malamar and Inkay. Clemont: Amazing! This forest must be home to lots of wild Malamar and Inkay. Kari Kamiya: They look beautiful. Princess Anna: Yeah, isn't it wonderful? Queen Elsa: But, that's not all. Look at what they do for the Pokémon? (Malamar gives Oran berries to Flabébé) Bonnie: Lots of Flabébé too! (Malamar gives berries to Bidoof) Serena: "Gasps" Look at the Bidoof! Princess Anna: And look what else is here. (A swarm of Ledyba fly past them) Ash Ketchum: Ledyba! Bonnie: They're eating together! Ken Ichijouji: Well what do you know. The Malamar is different, and it's with the wild Malamar that are not evil. Bonnie: Looks like they're all good friends! Dedenne: Dedenne! Princess Anna: Yep! They're like one big happy family! Ash Ketchum: I guess all the Malamar who live here are really nice. Pikachu: Pika. Princess Anna: You see? Queen Elsa: We told you Malamar are good Pokémon. We've met Malamar right here at this very spot a couple days ago. And since then, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and I became really close friends with it. Emerl: Really? Queen Elsa: Yeah. Now, look, everyone. Just because Malamar possesses the ability to brainwash its opponents with its powers doesn't mean they're evil. Yes, we know. Hypnotizing others is wrong sometimes. But they use it for a good reason. We saw Malamar brainwash an angry Ursaring and commanded it to leave to forest so it won't cause any harm. These Malamar use their hypnotic powers to protect anyone who enter the forest. Both humans and wild Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Wow. And we thought all Malamar were evil Pokémon. I guess we were wrong. Clemont: Yeah me too. Bonnie: Serena: We're really sorry for the way we acted, girls. Tai Kamiya: I guess it's not right to judge others based on how they look or what they can do. Even if we know very little about them. Clemont: Can you ever forgive us? Princess Anna: Are you kidding? We already have. In fact, how about you come and sit with us? We're having a picnic lunch with the forest Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Really? Thanks so much girls! Tai Kamiya: I'll take a cheeseburger, a fries and a shake! (Now we go to the villains spying) Meowth: Dig it! Those Malamar and Inkay look so happy, it's like a Pokémon paradise. Yours is nice. (Later on) Ash Ketchum: Man, that was delicious! Clemont: Yeah, that really hit the spot! Serena: Thanks for inviting us to eat with you, Anna and Elsa. Queen Elsa: Your very welcome. - - - - (Suddenly three trucks came out of nowhere) Ash Ketchum: Look out! (The heroes jumps away just in time before the trucks could hit them) Emerl: Is everybody alright? Tai Kamiya: Are you okay, Kari? Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Clemont: What's wrong with that? Terriermon: What gives? Rika Nonaka: What is wrong with you people?! Ash Ketchum: Hey, what gives? You almost hit us, you know! Emerl: Why don't you watch where you're going! Takato Matsuki: Come back here, you road hogs! (Then the villains sees three trucks as Inkay follows them) James: Hey, Inkay! Wait! (He runs off) Jessie: James! Meowth: Man! What's with all the hectic come off! Zach Varmitech: Let's get those heroes! Ice King: Yeah! Xenon Onslaught: Forget them! Let's follow those three trucks! (They follow James) Serena: Someone needs to teach them how to drive. Bonnie: For sure! That was not nice! Clemont: Well thank goodness everybody is alright. SpongeBob Squarepants: You're right. Sora: Yes. You're right. (Now we go to three trucks heading towards the Grace Tower as we see a mysterious person is spying on them) Patrick Star: Look at that. Serena: Wow, what a strangely shaped mountain. Bonnie: That's why the UFOs are attracted to it. Hey! Come on UFO! Ash Ketchum: Hi, Alien Pokémon! I wanna be your friends! Takuya Kanbara: Seriously? Davis Motomiya: Yeah, is that all you got to call them? Double-D: Fellows. UFOs and Aliens are not real for pete-sake! Ash Ketchum: I know! Let's climb up and see for ourselves! Bonnie: Yay! Clemont: You actually wanna climb that thing!? Tommy Himi: It will be fun. T.K. Takaishi: Wait up! Patamon: Hold up! Philmac: Wait... Ugh! Fine. (He follows them) (Now we go to the truck in the mountain stops and opens the cargo hold reveal to be strange looking crystals. Then we go to Inkay and the villains climbing up) James: Inkay, slow down! Inkay: Inkay, In! Jessie: I can't believe it's making us climb the monster! Wobbuffet: Wobba, Wobuffet! Verminious Snaptrap: I'm afraid of heights! (Then the villains finally climb up the tower and sees three trucks) Meowth: It's those trucks. (Then the crystals turn blue and a force floats it out of the cargo) Jessie: What's that? Meowth: I'm seeing things! (Six blue crystals cornered to each other) Jessie: Would someone tell me what's going on? James: I feel like I've seen them before. The Chameleon: Look! (They see a Malamar coming out of the truck) Meowth: It's a Malamar! Major Nixel: Can it be? James: That's not just any Malamar! It's the one from the Radio Observatory! Jessie: (Scared) That's the wicked Malamar that had us by the brains and won't let go! Xenon Onslaught: So that's the same evil Malamar who hypnotized my friends along with the heroes, back in the radio observatory they told me about. (Two Malamar shows up) Jessie: Oh, no! Three of them! Verminious Snaptrap: This is bad! Major Nixel: - - - - - - - Queen Elsa: Hmm... Something seems fishy here. Olaf: But, Elsa. Fish live in water not on land. Queen Elsa: (giggles) No, Olaf. I mean something doesn't seem right about all this. Holding an angry grudge towards a Malamar is no way to solve this. - - - - - - - - (Anna, Elsa, Kirstoff, Sven, and Olaf are in the Pokémon Center relaxing for the time being. Anna is brushing her Pikachu's head) Princess Anna: How's that, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi? (Pikachu starts to sense something) Princess Anna: Huh? What is it? (Her Pikachu runs to the front door and jumps outside.) Where are you going? (Anna looks up and notices the sky turned black) Hmm... That's weird. It's still daytime, but how could the sun be going do.. (she then takes notices of a strange ball of orange light at the top of Grace Tower, which frightens her very much as she gasps) Hey guys, come out here! Come look at this! (Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and even Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff comes out of the Pokémon Center) Queen Elsa: What is it, Anna? Princess Anna: Elsa, there's something strange happening on Grace Tower. Look! Queen Elsa: (gasps) What is that? Princess Anna: I don't know, but it's awful. Nurse Joy: This is unbelievable! Kristoff: I've never seen anything like it before! Olaf: Me neither! Queen Elsa: There's something evil about it. I can tell. Grand Pabbie: And you are right. Queen Elsa: Huh? Grand Pabbie, is that you? Wow, I haven't spoken to you in a long time! How are you and the trolls getting along? Are things good up there? Grand Pabbie: I've been sick with a cold, Elsa. But this is hardly the time to discuss it. Something evil is happening! Grace Tower is gathering a huge mass of energy like its creating some kind of time-space warp! Queen Elsa: Time-space warp? Princess Anna: What's a time-space warp? Olaf: Beats me. (suddenly, the bushes aside them start to rustle) Everyone: Huh? (the noise gets their attention and out of the bushes appear, Meowth, James's Inkay, James, and Clemont. The group gasps in surprise) Meowth: Wait! Don't attack! We're the good guys! We're on your side! Princess Anna: It's Clemont! Kristoff: And James and Meowth, too! Nurse Joy: And our friends! Queen Elsa: Clemont, what's going on? Olaf: Where's Ash and the girls? Clemont: (breathes heavily) Listen, everybody. We don't have much time to waste. All of our friends are in danger. They've been kidnapped and taken to Grace Tower. Everyone: What? Princess Anna: Kidnapped? Guilmon: That's right. Takato Matsuki: Our friends have been kidnapped and we have to rescue them like ASAP! Queen Elsa: Oh my, how can we help? Kristoff: Who kidnapped them? (the forest Pokémon showed up as the group explains. James's Inkay floats up to the good Malamar and tries to persuade them into rescuing their friends) Kristoff: What's Inkay doing? Nurse Joy: I think it's talking to them. Clemont: I see. Inkay's asking the forest Malamar to help us. James: So, Inkay's brilliant idea is to get the good Malamar against the evil Malamar. So, how are they taking it? Meowth: I think the jury's still out. You see, they're kinda not buying the evil Malamar's plot. Rika Nonaka: So are we suppose to stand around and twiddling our thumbs while those three evil Malamar have captured our friends and they try to kill us? Takato Matsuki: We're gonna figure out a way. Princess Anna: What? This evil Malamar thing again? Look guys, if you're certain that there's an evil Malamar plotting to destroy the world, you're going to have to give us proof. (When suddenly, James's Inkay, Meowth, James, Clemont, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Takuya, Koji and Koichi become surrounded in a Psychic force) Kristoff: Huh? Princess Anna: What the? Olaf: (screams) Hey, guys, look! (points) Everyone: (gasps) Clemont: Malamar! James: It must have followed us all the way here! Takuya Kanbara: Let us go! (Malamar charges an attack) Kristoff: LOOK OUT!!! (Everyone runs as Malamar launches a Hyper Beam attack on the forest Pokémon, causing Anna and Elsa to falls backwards. Kristoff runs to check on Anna as one of the good Malamar and Olaf went to check on Elsa) Clemont: It used Hyper Beam! (the good Malamar are shocked at what happened) Nurse Joy: Is everyone alright? Kristoff: I think so. Anna, you ok? Princess Anna: Yes, I'm fine. You ok, Elsa? Queen Elsa: (Olaf and the good Malamar helps Elsa up) I'm alright, Anna. But just barely. (everyone looks at the evil Malamar in confusion as it talks to the good Malamar) Terriermon: What are they're saying? James: Meowth, translation. Meowth: "Attention! Join our mission all my fellow Pokémon! Those who refuse will be eliminated!" and that's that! James: What?! Kristoff: What?! The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 3): What?! Nurse Joy: What?! Princess Anna: Eliminated?! Queen Elsa: How dare you threaten these Pokémon in this way?! Rika Nonaka: Elsa, help us! Before that creepy evil Pokémon kills us! (Elsa's good Malamar uses Psycho Cut against it and refuses to take part of the evil plan since she, her sister and all the Pokémon got hurt) Meowth: Her Malamar is really mad that its buddies were attacked! Queen Elsa: There is no way they're joining an evil plan that is meant on hurting others! Even if it meant hurting the friends of the queen and princess of Arendelle! Charizard, chase it away with Flamethrower! (Elsa sends her Charizard out) Princess Anna: You too, Blaziken! (Anna sends her Blaziken out) Kristoff: And you too, Houndoom! (Kristoff sends his Houndoom out. The Inkay and the good Malamar combined their attacks with Charizard, Blaziken, and Houndoom and successfully chased the evil Malamar away, freeing the captives in the process) Clemont: Yeah! (the psychic grip fades) Oh! (Clemont, Meowth, James and the other heroes fall) Princess Anna: Whoa! We got you, Clemont! (Anna and Elsa catch Clemont as James and Meowth land on their own) Queen Elsa: Are you alright, Clemont? Clemont: Yeah. Thank you, girls. (Renamon lift Rika up, Anna lift Takato up and Elsa lift Henry up to their feet) Takato Matsuki: Thanks. Queen Elsa: You're welcome. Clemont: And thank you too, Malamar, Inkay, Kristoff and all your Pokémon. We're truly grateful of you saving us. Kristoff: Don't mention it. Queen Elsa: (everyone looks at Grace Tower) I'm guessing that's the evil Malamar you children were so worked up about. Isn't it, Clemont? Clemont: Yes. It was also the one who hypnotized us and nearly murdered Ash at the radio observatory. Princess Anna: I see. We understand now. Queen Elsa: What a terrible thing. A Pokémon that is so desperate to destroy the world and would seem to enjoy killing innocent Pokémon and humans. I have never seen a Pokémon act so evil before. Princess Anna: Me neither. James: So what do you say, everyone? Join us in our mission to stop those evil doers once and for all! Won't you please? (The Inkay, the good Malamar, and the other Pokémon cheer) Koji Minamoto: It looks like they accept the deal. Takuya Kanbara: Then it's a deal. Takato Matsuki: Okay, guys. We're going to put an end to those evil Malamar once and for all! Guilmon: I'm with ya! Queen Elsa: Well, Clemont. If you and everyone else came here to ask us to help you rescue your friends and save the world from the evil Malamar, then it would be an honor. I'm in! Princess Anna: Me too! Kristoff: Count me in, too! Olaf: Me too! (Sven grunts) Queen Elsa: Nurse Joy, take all these forest Pokémon to your center. We'll let you know when everything is safe. Nurse Joy: Yes, Elsa. Queen Elsa: Ok, everyone listen up. Malamar, we want you to escort James, Meowth and Clemont to the mountain with Psychic. Anna, Kristoff, and I will be using our Flying-type Pokémon. Anna, do you think you can handle flying on my Dragonite? Princess Anna: I don't see why not. Queen Elsa: And Kristoff, do you still have Pidgeot with you? Kristoff: Of course. Queen Elsa: Good. I'll be using my Charizard and I have a plan. If it works, it will be able to save everyone and stop the evil Malamar's twisted plans for good. Clemont: Really? Princess Anna: You've got a plan? Kristoff: What's the plan, Elsa? (Elsa smiles as she comes up with an idea) Elsa: - - - (Meanwhile back at Grace Tower, things began to go from bad to worse when one of the crystals started turning red) Joe Kido: Check out one of the crystals! Ash Ketchum: That one turned red! (Another crystal turned red as well) Bonnie: That one too! Officer Jenny: It's all starting. This is their countdown. Serena & Yolei Inoue: Their countdown? Officer Jenny: All the gathered energy will most likely be released now. Ash Ketchum: Whoa, no way! Pikachu: Pika?! Sora Takenouchi: That's not good! Kari Kamiya: I can't look at this! Biyomon: We have to stop the evil Malamar, or we're doomed! Tai Kamiya: You'll never get away with this, Malamar! Matt Ishida: Yeah! Our friends will rescue us, and we'll take you down, one by one! Jessie: Come on! James and Meowth should've been back here by now! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Another crystal turns red. But little did the evil Malamar and the others know, Clemont, James, Meowth as well as Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels, the forest Malamar and Inkay, and their own Pokémon quietly arrived at Grace Tower. Sven is carrying three gongs on his back. Kristoff looks for Ash and the others with his binoculars and finds them in a psychic grip by one of the two evil Malamar.) Kristoff: Ah-ha! There they are. (Kristoff returns with the others.) Princess Anna: Did you find them, Kristoff? Kristoff: Yes. Queen Elsa: How serious is the situation? Takato Matsuki: Where are they? Kristoff: Very serious. They are all being held in the air by the Malamar. Queen Elsa: Just as I thought. Clemont: How are we going to get them down? James: And don't get me wrong, but what are these gongs for? Meowth: Yeah. What do you want us to do with these? Dress in drag in do the hula? Queen Elsa: (facepalms and sighs in frustration) No. These gongs are to help us create a diversion that will allow our Pokémon and the forest Malamar and Inkay to attack the evil Malamar by surprise. That way, it will be enough to release Ash and the others from their psychic power. Everyone: How? Queen Elsa: The plan is simple. Kristoff, Sven and Clemont will ring the first gong behind one of these three boulders there. James, Meowth, and Anna will ring the next one behind that one over there while Olaf and I right the third one behind this one right here. Then once they come closer to me all of us will continuously ring the gongs to drive them all into confusion. Then once I give the signal, the forest Pokémon will attack them from above and free our friends. It's fool proof. Everybody got it? Everyone: Oh.. Clemont: I think I know what you're getting at, Elsa. To attack the Malamar in the midst of the confusion. Queen Elsa: You got it! Ok, you all know what to do? Everyone: Yeah. Queen Elsa: Ok, (points to their Pokémon and the forest Pokémon) you guys wait all the way up there until I give you the signal. (Charizard, Dragonite, Pidgeot, and the forest Malamar and Inkay nodded in agreement and quietly flew up to the other side of Grace Tower.) Ok, everyone. Ready, and, go! (Elsa and Olaf stay behind their boulder while everyone else hides behind the other two boulders. Clemont sees his sister and is completely worried about her) Kristoff: It's ok, Clemont. Your sister will be fine. (Kristoff looks at the two evil Malamar) You ready? Clemont: Yes. (Sven holds up the gong) Well, (gulps) here goes. (Clemont and Kristoff bang the gong as loud as they can, which got the evil Malamar's attention. Once it stopped, one of them started to float towards them. Ash and the others, who also heard the gong, looked around curiously.) Serena: What was that? Ash Ketchum: I don't know. Bonnie: It sounded scary. I wish Clemont was here. Dedenne: Dedenne. (As the evil Malamar drove closer to Clemont, Kristoff and Sven, James, Meowth and Anna started ringing theirs. That also got the evil Malamar's attention. Malamar started floating towards the second boulder. James and Meowth cower in fear behind the boulder once they stopped ringing. Anna, on the other hand, remained brave) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: There it is again. Officer Jenny: What is going on here? Olaf: It's working, Elsa! Your plan is working! Queen Elsa: Shh! (Elsa sees the evil Malamar getting closer to her James, Meowth and her sister) Ok, Olaf. It's our turn. Ready? (Olaf and Elsa ring their gong. That got the evil Malamar's attention as well. Malamar started floating towards the third boulder.) Bonnie: And again! Jessie: Augh! This is giving me a headache! Would someone care to explain what is going on here?! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Clemont: (The evil Malamar starts to get irritated and floats towards the third boulder) It's working! Elsa's plan is actually working! Kristoff: Now, let's make them really confused! Clemont: Yeah! (Clemont and Kristoff bang their gong again, irritating the evil Malamar even further. It floats towards Clemont and Kristoff, but before he could reach it, James, Meowth and Anna started playing their again. This was not only confusing the evil Malamar to a much larger extent, but it was also angering them as well. They tried reaching James, Meowth and Anna, but Elsa and Olaf started playing their gong again. All the gongs banged loudly. This confused the evil Malamar and they let out a cry in frustration. Elsa, seeing them distracted by the confusion of the noise, shoots an icy blast in the air, signaling the forest Pokémon to attack. Charizard, Dragonite, Pigeot, and the forest Malamar and Inkay jump out from their hiding place and launched their attacks, Dragon Pulse, Razor Wind, Psycho Cut and Flamethrower at the evil Malamar, creating a big explosion. This caused them to lose their psychic grip on Ash and the others and they all fell to the ground. Elsa's rescue plan was a success. Once everyone was freed, Elsa, Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Clemont, James, and Meowth jump out from their hiding spots.) Everyone: SURPRISE!!! (The rescuers rush over to their friends and everyone was surprised to see them) Clemont: Hi, everybody! Meowth: Better late than never! James: You're in good hands! Clemont: Is everyone ok? Ash Ketchum and Serena: Clemont! Bonnie: Big brother! Dedenne: Dedenne! Tai Kamiya: Takato and Guilmon! Matt Ishida: Henry! Terriermon too! Sora Takenouchi: Mimi! Rika! Biyomon: Palmon and Renamon! Cody Hida: Izzy! Armadillomon: Tentomon! Kari Kamiya: Thanks for saving us. T.K. Takaishi: If it wasn't for you, guys, we would've been done for. Patamon: Thank you! Jessie: You could have moved it a little quicker! And all of the loud noise made my ears ring! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! James: Sorry about that. It took a bit of doing to procure some help. Inkay: Inkay! (Bonnie hugs her brother) Bonnie: Clemont, it was you all the time! Clemont: Well, it was all Elsa's idea. All of this was part of her brilliant plan to save you guys. (Everyone looks at Elsa in amazement) Ash Ketchum: Is that true, Elsa? Queen Elsa: Yep. It's true. Princess Anna: That's my sister! (Anna hugs Elsa and giggles) Ash Ketchum: Anna and Elsa, you are the best! (Ash hugs the girls) Thank you so much, girls! Thank you! Serena: (Serena hugs them as well) Yes! Thank you very, very much! Bonnie: Yeah! (Bonnie hugs them too) Thank you! Dedenne: Dedenne! Princess Anna: Aww, shucks! Queen Elsa: No problem. Ash Ketchum: (Goes to Takato) Takato. Thanks so much. Takato Matsuki: You're welcome, Ash. Double-D: Look out! (One of the evil Malamar grabs Inkay) James: Inkay! (Inkay struggles trying to get out of the evil Malamar's grip, but the evil Malamar hypnotized Inkay) Terriermon: Now what? Renamon: It's hypnotizing, Inkay! Meowth: That joint is hypnotizing, Inkay! It's forcing Inkay to join up with them against it's will! Jessie: Wait, isn't Inkay already on there side? James: Never! Inkay and I are true partners! Friends to the end! Meowth: James is right. Inkay was freaking out on us before, because it was trying to protect James from those dopes all along. (Malamar's hypnosis has successfully hypnotized Inkay) Takato Matsuki: You hypnotized Inkay! Guilmon: Look out, Takato, it could be dangerous! Ash Ketchum: Why would you do something like that? (On top of the distance we see a silhouette person) Prince Hans: Use Psybeam on those heroes and my mortal enemy. (Inkay fires Psybeam, but the heroes dodges it) James: Please stop it, old chum! Are you going to let our bond be severed by that creep? (Come up the idea) Wait a sec. (Brings out a Croissant with his right hand) Look at this! It's your favorite, a Croissant our friendship begin with this. You've got to remember it and come back to me. (Evil Malamar uses Hypnosis trying to command Inkay to attack James as it charges towards him, but James grabbed it as he puts the croissant close to Inkay's mouth) James: Let this remind you, we're partners. Remember our days together. (Inkay eats the croissant as the flashback starts with Inkay uses Tackle, next we see James dressed up as Ash paint a circle cheek red for Inkay dressed up as the imposter Pikachu while Serena tries to dress up as Serena. Next Team Rocket and Inkay blasts off into the sky, then at last James pulls Inkay out of the hole. Flashback ends is where Inkay eats the whole croissant as it's eyes turned back to normal) Queen Elsa: It's working! James: Are you back? Do you remember me? (Inkay and James hug each other) Jessie: Yes! Primus Onslaught: Well done. Emerl: Good job. James the Red Engine: Inkay remembered him. James: Okay, Inkay it's payback time. So use Tackle, seal the deal! (Inkay performs Tackle and hits Malamar) Yoshi: Bullseye! James: Nice shot chum! Ed: '''Cool. (Three evil Malamar comes face to face with the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: Let's get in there too, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Takato Matsuki: It's time to take down those evil Malamar! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we'll make sure that this is as far as they go! Takato Matsuki: (To three evil Malamar) We'll take you both down, one by one! (To the Digimon Tamers) So are you guys ready? Henry, Terriermon, Rika & Renamon: Ready! Guilmon: Right! (Three Digimon Tamers bring out their D-Powers and raise them up in the air) Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Ash Ketchum: Wow, look at Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon! Flain: Amazing! Musa: Yeah I'll say! Queen Elsa: Those kids and their Digimon become one! Serena: My goodness! Clemont: Incrediable! Tecna: Unbelievable! Bloom: Wow! Aisha: They are so powerful. Stella: They look amazing! Vulk: Who are they? Ash Ketchum: That's Gallantmon. He's a member of the Royal Knights Digimon. His special attacks are Lightning Just and Shield of the Just to defeat his enemies, now that's what I called serving justice. He maybe a virus type, but he is a holy knight. Gatomon (Season 2): Sakuyamon is also a mega level Digimon. She uses her powerful staff to cast the spell on enemies using her Spirit Strike attack can stop her evil foes and send them to the darkness. Izzy Izumi: MegaGargomon also mega form of Terriermon. His attack is called Gargo Missle, he shoots with fire blast turning enemies into ashes and MetalGarurumon's rival mega Digimon. Takato and his friends merge with their Digimon into one. Tentomon: Now that's great I'm sure they will defeat three evil Malamar. Matt Ishida: Yeah I hope. Tentomon: Good luck I wait here. Gallantmon: Let's end this! (Three Malamar activating Dark Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, now Thunderbolt! Gallantmon: Lightning Just! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! (Pikachu, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fire they're attacks, then three evil Malamar fires Dark Pulse and the Good Malamar and a group of Inkay fire they're attacks stopping Dark Pulse and hits three Malamar) Emerl: That's it, guys! (Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fights three evil Malamar) Queen Elsa: We've got to help the kids! Princess Anna: Right! (Elsa and Anna runs up to the three evil Malamar as they stand. Elsa engulfs her fist in ice and punches them one in the face) Queen Elsa: Hooligans! Princess Anna: (punches another Malamar) Ruffians! Elsa and Anna: Degenerates! Queen Elsa: How's that for girl power? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Emerl: You go, girls! Olaf: (goes to the evil Malamar on Pidgeot) Hey, Squidhead! Wanna have a snowball fight? (throws snowballs in the evil Malamar's face) Kristoff: How do you like that, Malamar! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: Thanks guys! (Turns to the three evil Malamar) Let's go guys! Henry Wong inside MegaGargomon: Right! Rika Nonaka inside Sakuyamon: Okay! (On top of the mountain in the distance we see three silhouette people watching the battle) Prince Hans, Maleficent & Jafar: Use Hyper Beam. (3 evil Malamar fires Hyper Beam, but three biomerged mega Digimon quickly dodges them all) Anna: Go get them, DigiDestined! Queen Elsa: Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon looked pretty strong as three strong Digimon. Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (He fires the attack, but three evil Malamar dodges it) Seismo: Look out! (The second evil Malamar uses Psycho Cut hitting MegaGargomon and crashes into the ground) Bloom: Let's help them guys. Magic Winx! (Bloom,Tecna,Flora,and Musa transform into Fairy form) Stella&Aisha: Enchantinx! (Stella and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form.) Queen Elsa: If you think you're the first Pokémon to take control over this world, then you're sadly mistaken. Time to really put things on ice! (stomps her foot on the ground and creates a field with ice stalagmites) Serena and Bonnie: Wow... Clemont: Cool. (Elsa uses her powers to grab a bigger stalagmite and break it into little sharp ice shards. Then she fires the shards directly at the evil Malamar like projectiles. The shards hits the evil Malamar that it immediately did a huge amount of damage.) Queen Elsa: Charizard, Dragon Claw! Dragonite, Thunder Punch! (Charizard and Dragonite both use a Dragon Claw-Thunder Punch combination on the evil Malamar) Kristoff: Pidgeot, Wing Attack! (Pidgeot swoops downward and hits the evil Malamar with Wing Attack) Princess Anna: (throws her PokéBall) Lucario, Aura Sphere! (Lucario is sent out and fires Aura Sphere at the evil Malamar) Prince Hans: Use Hyper Beam on the boy and his Pikachu! (Malamar fires Hyper Beam to hit Ash & Pikachu. But Gallantmon uses his shield to block the attack and save them) Ash Ketchum: Thanks Gallantmon! Pikachu: Pikachu! Gallantmon: You're welcome. Are you two okay? - Aisha: Hang on MegaGargomon I'll heal you up. Fairy Dust! - - Officer Jenny: Manectric, use Thunder, go! Kristoff: You too, Luxray! (They throw their Pokéballs summoning Manectric and Luxray and unleashes Thunder destroying the red crystals and the orange ball disappeared into dust) Serena: Look! The light's disappearing! Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Bonnie: Yay! Yay! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! - - - Queen Elsa: - - - - - - Officer Jenny: They said they're heading to the future. But that's not all they said. They said they might come back someday. Emerl: If we see the evil Malamar again, we'll be ready to take them down. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. I'm with you Emerl, and the rest of my best friends and their Digimon. Tai Kamiya: We will show those evil Malamar a painful lesson! Agumon: That's right! Davis Motomiya: I agree with them. Veemon: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: We'll stop them and save the world. Guilmon: Hmph. Takuya Kanbara: Right, we're a team. (Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders put their hands together) Emerl: SUPS1, when we see those evil Malamar again, we'll be ready to stop them for good. Ash & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Right! (All the heroes happily watches the other heroes, thus hearing their courage) Narrator: And so, Malamar's terrifying plot to change the world was stopped. And not a moment to soon. Now, our heroes will carry forward in their search for new adventures and new Pokémon. (Then we see Prince Hans in the shadows behind the tree spying on the heroes as he then answers to someone in the speaker) Prince Hans: Phase 2 of our plan has been completed, Lysandre. Our enemies are still unaware of whom they're up against. Lysandre: (speaker) Excellent, Prince Hans. You have done well, my friend. Prince Hans: Thank you, sir. Soon, your plan to recreate the world will become a reality and we will put an end to that pesky Team Robot once and for all. Isn't that right, Malamar? (Prince Hans, his Malamar, Lysandre, and the other villains laugh evilly. Now we go to the villains) Jessie: Another plan to steal Pikachu bites the dust. Thanks to the idiotic lot of those maniacal Malamar! Verminious Snaptrap: And our plan to defeat the SUPS1 failed thanks to those three evil Malamar too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts